The present invention relates to a climbing apparatus such as a rolling tower scaffold assembly and the method and tooling used in the manufacture and assembly of some of the several parts of the same. The present invention particularly includes unique features in the rung assembly, in the rail and caster assembly, in the scaffold platform and hand rail and carriage arrangement therefor, and in a novel tower stacking arrangement. In addition, the present invention includes a novel method for manufacturing the several parts of the tower assembly and the tooling therefor.
A large number of rolling tower assemblies are known in the art which include the general arrangement of spaced vertical ladders having an adjustable scaffold mounted therebetween, the ladders of the scaffold being mounted on casters at one end of the three or more vertical rails forming the scaffold uprights with such uprights being adaptable at the other end to stackingly engage with a second tower unit or module. Among the numerous patents known in the scaffolding art, attention is directed to expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,817, issued to E. D. Perry on Aug. 13, 1968, which teaches the general arrangement aforedescribed with a carriage for the scaffold platform having a spring urged, single pin latch means and to U.S. Pat. No. 3426867, issued to L. W. Berger on Feb. 11, 1969, which teaches the broad principle of sandwiching a pair of rung beads on either face of the web of a ladder rail of I-shaped cross-section. Although a number of other patents have been noted in the art which teach the above described general arrangement for a rolling tower scaffold, none teaches or suggests the many novel features of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a straightforward and economical to manufacture and assemble rolling tower scaffold apparatus is provided which is durable, stable, and readily adjustable and adaptable to various heights and locations in a positive, lock-tight manner. In addition, the present invention provides a unique, rolling tower scaffold arrangement which can be readily assembled, adjusted and disassembled for both operational use and storage, the structure involved being comparatively light in weight, using only a minimum number of easily assembled parts to accomplish the many desired features. Further, the present invention provides a unique method for making several of the parts which are incorporated in the inventive structure and which can be employed in the manufacture of other climbing apparatus such as single or dual roll ladders. Even further, the present invention provides unique tooling which can be utilized in the forming of the several parts utilized in constructing the novel rolling tower scaffold apparatus.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.